


Secrets - [Jeff x Randy]

by GongpoMochi



Series: All is good!AU [3]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: All is good!AU, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Jeffrey Woods - Freeform, M/M, Randy - Freeform, Randy Warren - Freeform, Sane Jeff the killer, Secret Relationship, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, jtk - Freeform, sane jeff, usage of slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GongpoMochi/pseuds/GongpoMochi
Summary: Liu feels like his brother Jeff is hiding something important something from him. Can Jeff keep his secret from his nosey sibling or will he have to confess soon? He would find out eventually, but Jeff wants to figure out his own feelings first. || [Jeff x Randy] [All is good!AU]
Relationships: Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer/Randy, Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer/Randy Warren, Jeffrey Woods | Randy Warren, Jeffrey Woods/Randy Warren
Series: All is good!AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029219
Kudos: 10





	Secrets - [Jeff x Randy]

**Author's Note:**

> The third part of my on-going little series of the "All is good!AU"!   
> It turned out longer than the first two parts! Hopefully I can make the next part just as long!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It was once again an ordinary Saturday morning as Jeff got out of his bed. Surprisingly he had actually gotten a full nights rest and didn’t have any trouble falling asleep. The raging redhead called Randy held his promise and was helping him with his sleeping problem. Jeff stretched himself and let out a big yawn before rubbing his eyes with a smile. It felt nice not to have a headache for once. He swiftly grabbed his phone to look at the time. 7am? Weird. Usually his brother Liu would have already texted him to ask him if he wanted breakfast. Jeff decided to shrug it off for now, maybe his brother had decided to sleep in for once? Well, he could always ask him about it later. For now he decided to get up and grab some fresh clothes before he headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day. It was definitely a weird experience being up so early and not being tired as hell. As he arrived in the bathroom he got into the shower. After that he brushed his teeth and blowdried his brown messy hair, not bothering too much about how it laid down in the end. 

Downstairs in the kitchen Liu and his Mother were already eating breakfast peacefully while the birds chirped outside and the radio was playing. Their Mother, Margaret, had prepared some pancakes for them to eat with fruit. Dad was already headed out and had put his dishes into the sink. Margaret had already eaten up her pancakes and was now standing up to get herself a glass of water. In this moment Jeff walked into the mostly silent Kitchen and greeted them a good morning. His mother let out a small gasp and dramatically held her chest.   
„Jeffrey! How come you’re already up?“ She asked with a small sigh. Jeff had a tendency to just sneak around the house as silent as a mouse and would occasionally scare her by accident, just like now. Jeff only shrugged a little. The dark circles under his eyes weren’t nearly as bad as a week ago and he seemed to be more relaxed than his usual snappy self.   
„I don’t know, I just didn’t play video games for too long yesterday I guess.“ He hummed as he sat down at the Kitchen table, right next to Liu who hadn’t paid him any attention yet this morning. Margaret grabbed a plate for her son and put some pancakes on it with fruit to go with. She put the plate down for Jeff before she turned around to take care of the dishes. Jeff turned his head to his brother as he grabbed a fork to poke into his pancakes. 

„How come you didn’t text me this morning?“ He asked and shoved a big piece of pancake down into his mouth and began to chew. Liu huffed slightly and grabbed his glass of orange juice and started drinking. Was he mad at him? Jeff didn’t remember fighting with Liu, so there was no reason for him to be angry with him, right? He raised an eyebrow at his Brother in confusion.   
„Hello? Earth to Liu?“ Jeff spat at him, now getting a little angry himself. Was he ignoring him?   
„Sorry, didn’t think you were actually talking to me. Considering you didn’t for like a whole week now.“ Liu blandly stated as he continued to peacefully eat. Jeff was taken aback. Did he really not talk to him for a week now? He started to feel bad, he didn’t mean to ignore him. His cheeks started to burn, he couldn’t believe he forgot about his brother because he was secretly spending time with Randy.   
„Aw, Jesus man… I didn’t mean to ignore you, i’m sorry. I was just… busy. With stuff.“ Jeff started to avoid the gaze of his brother and started chomping down some fruit pieces. Liu noticed and kicked Jeffs leg under the table. He only let out a huff in reply to the rude treatment of his brother and still didn’t look at him.  
„And what’s that stuff exactly?“ Great. Liu was starting to get nosey. If he could change one thing about his brother it would be his constant urge to snoop around in other peoples business.   
„School.“ Jeff lied. Terrible mistake. He knew that he was a bad liar, but Liu was able to see right through him. He gave his brother a deadly glare that made Jeff gulp.  
„Fine, how about we spend some time later then? Catch up?“ Liu asked him, still with a sour expression on his face. 

„Can’t.“ 

„Why not?“ 

„I’m out.“

„Where are you going?“ 

Liu tapped his fingers on the table as he waited for an answer. Jeff had to come up with a lie really quick.   
„I just wanna go to the park later, you know, maybe meet up with Josh and do some homework together.“ Jeff kept trying to avoid the sour look Liu gave him.   
„I’ll come with you then.“ Liu said with a small grin on his lips. This little shit head! He couldn’t join him! But before Jeff could come up with another lie to hopefully help him out of his misery his Mother barged in.   
„You can’t Liu, don’t forget that you promised to help me out with the garden later and that you wanted to go to the store with me.“ She said and crossed her arms as she looked at her older son. Jeff got a cocky grin on his face. Saved by his mother in the end, thank god! Liu only let out a small groan but knew he couldn’t talk himself out of this, he promised her after all and didn’t want to disappoint her. Margaret turned to Jeff.   
„And I’ll drop you off at Josh’s place later. Do you need me to pick you up?“ Jeff gulped. Seems like he wasn’t saved after all. He quickly shook his head.   
„Uh, I’ll probably sleep there, you don’t need to pick me up…“ The messy brown haired boy mumbled as he finished up his breakfast and got off of the chair. Margaret nodded and grabbed his plate so she could finish up the dishes. Jeff quickly dashed back upstairs before Liu would pin him somewhere and keep asking him stupid questions. 

As he entered his room he let out an annoyed groan. Now he would need to have an awkward conversation with Josh later on. Hopefully he wouldn’t be as nosey as his brother and wouldn’t ask too many questions. With a grumpy expression he grabbed his bag and began to shove stuff inside of it for later. Guess he would have a surprise sleepover at Randys place later. Hopefully that would be fine, as of now the ginger had only slept over at his place, not the other way around. He actually started to feel nervous about it now. 

A few hours later Margaret called her two sons downstairs so they could get into the car. Jeff felt like a frog was stuck at the inside of his throat and he had so gulp every few seconds just to get rid of the feeling. Him and Liu walked down the stairs together before they all went outside and got into the small van. Liu had called shotgun with a small grin and rushed to the front seat. Jeff huffed and held back a slur to call his older brother. He hated being in the backseat. Nonetheless he seated himself in the back of the car and put his seatbelt on. Once everyone was buckled in, Margaret started her car and started driving down the road. Luckily Randy was living in the same area so he didn’t need to walk too far away. After a few minutes they arrived at Josh’s house and Jeff got out of the car, his bag tightly being held in his arms to his chest. He waved his mom and Liu goodbye with a nervous smile on his face. As he walked up to the front porch of the house he noticed that his mom didn’t drive away. Was she seriously waiting for him to get inside? Christ, he wasn’t a baby anymore. With a shaky hand he pushed the doorbell and prayed that Josh was actually at home. He let out a sigh of relieve as the sporty guy opened the door a few seconds later. 

„Huh? Jeff? What are you doing here?“ The taller teenager asked and looked at Jeff confused.   
„Just let me in, I’ll explain in a second!“ He silently hissed at him with a sour face and pushed him inside before closing the door and leaning on it as if he wanted to hold it shut so nobody else could come in. Josh just stared at the messy haired boy in front of him and crossed his arms.   
„Care to explain why you so rudely shove me back inside of my house and let yourself in? Did Randy and the others bother you outside or….?“ The black haired boy asked him as Jeff slowly let go of the door. Right, really no one knew of their friendship yet.   
„No, it’s nothing like that. My mom and brother just think that i’m here to do school work with you, I’ll be out of your hair in a minute.“ He admitted and let his bag slide to the ground. Josh only got more questions in his head.   
„….And you needed to lie to them that you were staying here because of what exactly?“ Josh asked and walked closer to the other teenager. Jeffs cheeks grew warm as he looked up at his classmate. They weren’t exactly friends, but they were able to work together and had a few friendly interactions with each other before. He would never forget how Josh had helped him home one day when Randy, Keith and Troy had thrown him into a dumpster on his way back from school and had hurt his leg in the process. He still couldn’t believe that nowadays he called the redhead his friend.   
„Well, you see-“ Jeff started and already stumbled over his words. „I wanted to visit someone else, but my brother Liu can’t know about it! So I made up a lie that I would visit you instead.“ He shamefully admitted. It didn’t feel good to lie to his brother about this but he didn’t see a different way out of his misery.   
„You lied to your own brother?“ Josh chuckled and gave the already flustered boy in front of him a mischievous smile. „Don’t you usually tell him everything? Are you seeing a girl or something?“ Jeff couldn’t believe what his own ears had just heard. Him? Seeing a girl? His eyes widened at the accusation and the black haired male only began to howl in laughter at his reaction.  
„I-It’s not what you think! I don’t have a girlfriend! I swear!“ Jeff gritted his teeth, his face feeling as hot as ever. The other one only continued to laugh.   
„I can’t believe it, mister ‘I stay in my room all day and survive off of energy drinks’ is seeing someone! If I would have made a bet with someone about this I would have lost big time!“ He continued to laugh and had to wipe away tears at the edges of his eyes. All this commotion had brought Josh’s little sister downstairs with an annoyed expression on her face. She was surprised to see a flustered Jeff at the door with her big brother half collapsed on the floor with laughter. Riley wasn’t exactly sure what was going on but her brother would answer her question without even needing to ask.  
„Jeff has a girlfriend!“ He yelled out in laughter and held himself up on the wall. Riley looked back at Jeff who protested and kept telling Josh that it wasn’t true. She couldn’t help but snort as well. The idea of Jeffrey Woods having a girlfriend was just too funny. Maybe she’d tell her friends later so they could have a laugh as well. Jeff groaned loudly and quickly opened the door to safe himself from all the embarrassment Josh would have made him go through if he stayed.

Once he had made his great escape he could finally feel his cheeks going back to a normal temperature. That was utterly humiliating but now he was finally out of his misery. He tightly hugged his bag to his chest and made his way a little further down the street where Randys house was located. For now he only wanted to see the ginger and just relax. Nothing else. God… it sounded really weird in his head when he put it like this. His mind just wandered off as he silently walked down the path.   
The encounter with Josh brought back some long repressed memories of Randy. The day they had thrown him into the dumpster was truly awful, even though it was already years ago. He could still remember it so clearly. They had grabbed from from behind as he was listening to some music and just lifted him off the ground. Before he could even react they had thrown him into a big dumpster full of trash and had pushed down the lid, causing his leg to get squished in-between. If Josh hadn’t been around he would have probably been stuck in there for hours before someone found him. Jeff couldn’t help but started to feel angry towards Randy again. It was years ago, but even if he didn’t like to admit it, had hurt him way more emotionally than physically. He liked to play this stuff off as no big deal but he was still just a human.

Before the messy haired boy could even blink he was at Randys house. He gulped and fidgeted with his hands for a moment, thinking about just backing out and leaving again. Yet he couldn’t. Randy was his friend now! He wouldn’t do this stuff to him anymore! Right? Jeff took a deep breath and approached the door before ringing the bell, waiting for the ginger to answer. He looked down at his feet and rubbed his neck uncomfortably.   
Randy opened the door for him just a few moments later and before he could even say something Jeff shoved his way inside. The ginger didn’t pay too much attention to the rude behavior, it wasn’t unusual for the brown haired teenager to show his weird behavior in different ways.   
„Hello to you too.“ He greeted Jeff who had finally looked up at him with a pouty expression. Jeff only huffed a small „Hello,“ in his direction before he turned around to walk up the stairs to go to the gingers room. Randy closed the door with a huff before he followed his friend up the stairs.  
„Jeez, what’s gotten into you?“ The ginger asked with a chuckle as they entered his room. He knew Jeff probably didn’t mean to be this rude and was just upset with something. Jeff pouted and let himself fall onto Randys bed while still hugging his bag and clutching it closer. He let out a small huff before he looked at his friend.   
„Ugh, Liu. He’s getting on my nerves. Don’t wanna talk about it.“ Jeff groaned while Randy jumped up on the bed and sat down next to the other teenager and crossed his legs. One thing that he was thankful for was that Randy rarely stuck his nose into stuff that wasn’t his business.  
„I get it, my two brothers also get on my nerves a lot.“ He hummed and laid down next to him silently. „I’m lucky they’re both out for the weekend so they won’t bother us while you’re here.“ Randy hummed and put his arms behind his head as he watched the ceiling. That was probably the reason why he finally got to spend some time at Randys place. He had told him about his brothers before but never got into too much detail. All he knew was that the ginger was constantly annoyed with them and that they were also older than him. Twins he believed? He couldn’t quite remember but he was sure for the most part. They just stayed silent until Jeff finally let go off his bag and let it slide to the floor with a thud. 

A raspy ’meow’ let Jeff look up. A small tabby cat with a red collar and bell had jumped up on the bed to the two boys. The cat rubbed themselves on Randys hand until he started to pet the small thing.   
„You got a cat?“ Jeff asked to start up a conversation and end the silence between them. The ginger nodded with a gentle smile.   
„Yup. Saved the little guy out of the trash with Keith and Troy. Keiths mom would have killed him if he brought another stray animal home and Troy is allergic. So the little man here came home with me, ain’t that right Rusty?“ He hummed and started scratching the cat behind his ears. Rusty let out another raspy meow before the gentle cat started to fight Randys hand. The ginger huffed and gently tackled the cat to his side. Just like that the cat seemed to pay no mind to the hand again and started cleaning himself. Jeff softly smiled as he watched Rusty. Even though Randy was an absolute asshole at school, he definitely showed his softer sides when they were alone. As Jeff caught himself staring at him he shifted his gaze back to the ceiling. 

For a couple of hours the two boys were just talking about different things and had eventually started to play a few video games downstairs in the living room. As they were distracted fighting each other and yelling about who would win the match, Randys mother came home and greeted the two. Randy stopped the game since he knew how furious his mother could get if he was too invested into the game.  
„Jeff, it’s so nice to finally have you here! Randy has told me so much about you!“ Lucy smiled brightly at him. Randy almost choked on his spit and looked at his mother. If looks could kill she would be dead by now. „Mom!“ He yelled out in embarrassment and covered his face with his hand. Jeff couldn’t help but laugh and shot his friend a dirty look.  
„What? It’s not my fault you don’t know when you should shut up, you got that from your father.“ She blandly stated. „It’s nice to not have to hear about Troy and Keiths shenanigans for once.“ Lucy put her Jacket on the hanger in the hall before she quickly rushed to the kitchen.  
„Jeff, will you be staying over? I need to know if I have to count you in for dinner.“ She yelled at the two boys as they continued to play their game.   
„Uhm, If you don’t mind.“ Jeff replied, scratching his neck slightly. He never thought that Randys mother would be so nice. Her son was still blushing pretty badly at her humiliating comment. Jeff shortly looked at his friend with a small smile before he looked back at the screen, swearing he wouldn’t let the ginger win. 

Roughly an hour later, Randys dad come home and Lucy called everyone to the dinner table. Randy turned the Tv off and stood up with a stretch.  
„Next time I’ll beat your ass, I just let you win because you’re my guest.“ He said with a pout in his voice and Jeff couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the ginger teenager. Over his dead body. They walked to the dinner table together and Jeff finally got to meet Randys dad.   
„You must be Jeff, right? Nice to meet you!“ He smiled and held his hand out to the teen. Jeff nodded with an awkward smile and grabbed the mans hand to shake it. Jesus christ, this man certainly had a firm grip and shake, Jeff felt like his hand was about to fall off. Randy chuckled a little and sat down. Jeff sat down next to him, slightly rubbing his hand under the table.   
„It’s good to see that Randy still has some other friends than Keith and Troy. He already told us so much about you!“ His dad hummed before sitting down and receiving a kiss from his wife. Randy groaned once again and shot his dad a quick glare. „Dad, don’t you start with that now.“ He huffed and ran his hand through his hair as Lucy started putting plates down for everyone. Seemed like she had prepared lasagna for all of them, it smelled incredibly delicious as well.  
„Oh please, if Noah and William aren’t here to tease you then that’s what I’m there for.“ His father laughed. Seems like everyone in this household liked to mock each other with no end in sight. Lucy rolled her eyes at her husband and slapped him with an oven mitt that she had just used to place the lasagna down.   
„Come on Steven, we have a guest over, be polite.“   
„Sure, don’t be polite for your son but for the guest.“ Randy mumbled as he raised an eyebrow at his parents. Lucy and Steven both rolled their eyes. Jeff couldn’t help but chuckle a little. It was impressive how similar the redhead was to his parents, not only the from looks but also the behavior. Randys mother sat down in a chair and started putting the lasagna down on the different plates.   
„I would have prepared something a little better than this if Randall would have told me that you were coming over, I apologize.“ Lucy said with a sweet smile on her lips as she put Jeffs plate down. Jeff was surprised.  
„Oh please, it already smells really delicious! I’m sure your cooking is great Mrs. Warren!“ Jeff quickly stated. Steven laughed slightly as he watched Lucy getting flattered by Jeffs compliment.   
„Her cooking is indeed great, you should come over for pizza day once. All done by herself!“ Steven started to brag about his wife. It was really adorable. Randy grunted slightly at the sweet interactions between his mom and dad and held back a gag. Jeff saw the glare that Lucy shot her son. He would have bet all of his money that she would have thrown her oven mitt at Randy if Jeff hadn’t been there with them. After a few moments Lucy wished everyone a nice meal and they started eating together. Jeff had to admit, Mrs. Warrens cooking was really good. 

After everyone had finished eating, Randy quickly grabbed Jeff by the arm and pulled him into the hallway.   
„Bye mom, bye dad! We’re upstairs, no need to bother us!“ The redhead yelled as he dragged Jeff up the stairs. The brown haired male tried not to stumble over his own feet by the rough treatment he was receiving. His mother only yelled back a short „Alright!“ as she stayed in the kitchen with her husband to clean up the dishes. Randy swiftly pushed Jeff into his room and closed the door behind them with an annoyed sigh. Jeff giggled and walked to the bed to sit down.  
„So, you talk about me a lot, huh?“ He asked with a teasing glare. Randy shot him a dirty look and jumped on the bed before grabbing a pillow and throwing it at his friend.   
„Oh, shush. There might be a possibility that I may have mentioned you once or twice. Even that was mostly just about the project and I told them that you aren’t as annoying as I thought.“ Jeff huffed in responds to the gingers words and hugged the pillow he had thrown at him. Rusty jumped up on the bed to the two boys and loudly meowed at the ginger. The redhead started to pet the cat and let out a soft sigh.   
„You can admit that you talk about me, it’s sweet.“ Jeff continued the teasing and watched Randy and Rusty, holding the pillow tightly.   
„I’m not sweet.“ Randy groaned and looked annoyed. „You know what, I take it back. Maybe you are as annoying as I thought.“ Jeff gasped and threw the pillow at his friend. Rusty let out a short hiss before jumping off of the bed and stretching himself.   
„Rude!“ Jeff barked. Randy stuck his tongue out at the brown haired boy before starting to laugh. A small snort escaped Jeffs lips as he did the same. Both boys laid down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. The redhead made a snarky remark about how he thought that Jeff was still an annoying piece of shit, despite them being friends. Did he want to get a rise out of him? If so he was certainly succeeding. Jeff sat up and got on top of the redhead which only put his arms behind his head and looked rather unimpressed.   
„I’m not a faggot, don’t try to make a move on me.“ The ginger spat at him and Jeff looked a little shocked. He huffed and grabbed the pillow which Randy threw at him earlier and hit him in the face with it.   
„I’m not a faggot either you stupid cunt!“ Randy let out a yelp as the pillow met his face and he roughly pushed it away. He gave Jeff a glare and grabbed his shoulders. He quickly turned their position around and pushed the brown haired boy into the soft mattress under them. They might be around the same height but Randy was definitely the stronger one of the two.   
„Oh, you’re not a faggot? You called me sweet earlier, admit it.“ He chuckled and kept the struggling Jeff pinned under him. His friend growled in reply. 

„You’re the one constantly talking about me to your parents, not the other way around.“ 

„I don’t.“

„You do.“

„Shut your ass up.“

„Make me.“ 

Randy snorted at Jeffs provoking remark and rolled his eyes. He let himself slowly fall down onto the brown haired boy and gave him a grin. Jeff grunted and tried to push him off.   
„You’re fat, move your ass off of me.“ He whined and struggled to lift the ginger. In return, Randy only relaxed to make it even harder, earning another grunt from Jeff.   
„You’re quite soft. I think I’ll stay here.“ He hummed and started to make himself comfortable on top of Jeff. He laid his head on top of his chest and listened to his friends heartbeat. Jeff let out an annoyed whine and threw his head back. He knew he couldn’t escape on his own. Randy smiled at his victory but stayed where he was, only moving his head to look at his clock. It was only 8pm but he still felt rather tired. The ginger decided to close his eyes for now. Jeff noticed and let out a small huff. The guy seriously called him a faggot but was now the one to pin his friend down and sleep on top of him? Whatever. Jeff let out a small yawn and noticed himself getting tired. Maybe he could just fall asleep for a couple of hours? Whenever the two of them were together he had the tendency to sleep better. He’d just close his eyes for a while. Only a short nap. Jeff took a deep breath before closing his eyes nervously while biting his lip. It was incredibly silent in Randys small room now. He couldn’t even hear his friends parents downstairs. However, the silence was soon interrupted by the jingle of a small bell. Rusty had jumped up on the bed again after he had noticed that the boys were no longer fighting around. The small tabby cat jumped up on Randys back and started curling up on top of him. He let out a small yawn and shook his head again, making the bell jingle once more. Guess the cat had just decided that they would all rest now. Jeff put his arm around Randy to scratch the cats head. Rusty started to purr and pushed his head against Jeffs hand. It still felt so weird to him to just lay around in the same bed as the ginger and to be able to just sleep together, hell, even cuddle. Just a few months ago they would have ripped each others heads off. But somehow it felt right. Jeff decided not to think about it any further and just closed his eyes again as he calmly pet Rusty. He was actually able to fall asleep a few minutes later.

Randys mother was still awake roughly an hour later when the boys had rushed off to Randys room to have some alone time. Her husband Steven had already laid down in their bedroom and was just waiting for his wife to join him. She however still wanted to wish the boys a goodnight, assuming they were still awake. Why wouldn’t they be? It was a Saturday, they were teenagers and it was just 9pm. Lucy quickly made her way upstairs and ran her hand through her red hair to tie it together into a ponytail for the night. She walked up to the door of Randys room and listened in for a second. No noises. No talking. Not even the noise of someone walking around. Had they already fallen asleep? Lucy huffed slightly and raised an eyebrow. Maybe this was just a prank her son tried to pull on her and they would jump her. If so then Randy would have to prepare to be grounded for a while, she hated getting pranked. She looked around once more before knocking on the door two times and opening it up.   
„Randy? Jeff?“ She asked as she pushed the door open, only to be greeted by a meowing Rusty who rushed out past her. As she looked into the room she caught a glimpse of her son laying on his friend and sleeping quietly. Her eyes widened a little as she saw the two boys nuzzled up like this. She had never caught her son like this before, not even with Troy or Keith and those were his best friends. Lucy couldn’t help but smile and pull her phone out. She took a quick picture before whisper a quick „goodnight!“ into the room and closing the door. She’d keep the picture just in case she ever felt the need to quickly embarrass her son and to show her husband how cute their child looked. Rusty let out another raspy meow and put his paws up at her. Lucy couldn’t help and laugh as she picked the cat up and walked to her bedroom with him. She was happy that Randy had such a nice friend.

**Author's Note:**

> • DeviantArt - https://www.deviantart.com/gongpomochi  
> • Twitter - https://twitter.com/GongpoMochi  
> • Instagram - https://www.instagram.com/gongpo.mochi/  
> • Tumblr - https://gongpo-mochi.tumblr.com
> 
> My Fanfictions in German:  
> • FanFiktion - https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Dekulio


End file.
